


All my fault~all your fault

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:38:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	All my fault~all your fault

Bei: Was? Was habe ich den getan?

_...eine  Frage..._

 

Yue: Nichts. __  
  


_....und eine Antwort...._

_  
  
_Bei: Was ist es dann? __  
  


_....die...._

_  
  
_Yue: Du! __  
  


_....alles...._

_  
  
_Bei: Wieso willst du es mir nicht sagen? __  
  


_....für immer...._

_  
  
_Yue: Weil du ein Schwein bist! __  
  


_....veränderten...._

 


End file.
